Remember Me
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Is fate really inevitable and is the will to forgive strong enough?Haley finds out an a suprising way.HaleyAlex OneShot.


**A/N:**Since Dragon Steel was such a success along with The Last Phoenix,I've decided,since I love this section so much and everything.To do a oneshot of Haley (okay,for once I'll spoil it) getting back together with Alex.In a way of course,for those of you who didn't read Dragon Steel,Alex Robinson use to be Haley's crush until she found out he was the grandson of the Dark Dragon and upon finally realizing in the end that his destiney was completely unevitable,destroyed him.But here is this oneshot,he'll come back by...um,know what,why don't I just shut up and you guys can read on without me rambling.K?Anywho,onewards with it!

One year after the New Dark Dragon incident...

The bright lutescent sun lingered in the center of the cerlean sky,clearly sending out the meassage that it was midday.But completely oblivious to what it was telling her,as well as her watch,a tenacious Haley was fast on the trail of some Goblin's smuggling in illegal Genie lambs for their own profit from an unknown source.But Haley had been secretly working undercover by impersonating as one with the help of her shapeshifting abilites and now that they unknowingly trusted her,she was now in pursuit of them to follow up on leads and tips she had gotten over the sum of the last few weeks.Finally,she would be lead to the whole Genie operation.

_These mindlesschumps were so easy to fool,_She thought almost boastingly to herself,as she glided at a moderate speed after a Goblin named Jenkins in a high-collared and nearly covering from head-to-toe trench coat,as he was rounding the last block to enter the old abanden warehouse were the lamb stash was suppose to be,_Knowing how dim these fellas are,they couldn't have wished for anything too destructive_._Although,recently Ogre bowl bet winnings have been going to some sort of Anoymous source in the last few weeks_...

Haley just barely had time to continue with her train of carefully collected thoughts,when the Goblin dissappeared from her sight and she was left to stare at nothing but an empty paved sidewalk.Furrowing her brow in plight at the spontaneous thought that she had lost her case after a soild four weeks of tracking it,her berylline eyes laysight on the large pale blue and rusted warehouse she had only been thinking of twenty seconds ago.

Sighing sheepishly,the damson Dragon hovered down onto the broken privacy fence and cocked her head slightly as the Goblin didn't even bother to check behind his shoulder to make sure he was being followed.Snickering a bit at his lack of wit,Haley hopped off her temporary perch and tiptoed catiously as Jenkins entered the large opening with seemingly nirvanic insticnts to the lavender lizard after him.

"This shouldn't take too long,"Haley said to herself in a poised manner,padding in with the confidence that she probably didn't have to be too ginger,"I mean,it's not like the little creeps would spring a trap on _me!_"

Haley bit her lip roughly,as she was propelled up into the air and then caught within the vinincity of a roped net trap suspendedfrom the ceiling of warehouse.Upon further inspection,she was surprised to find that not only had the Goblin's been smart enough to set a trap but had used the only known material to render a Dragon powerless,Sphnix fur.

"Looks like you have fallen into our trap,Dragon."Came a vaguely familiar nasally voice,as the most notorious goblin named Herbert stepped forth from the shadows cast in the warehouse which was only lit by the outside light flowing in the cracked and shattered windows,"We knew either you or the first American Dragon would hear of our plans somehow and that one of you would be dumb enough to try and locate were we kept out Genie lamps,"his pawky grin grew,"And now we will destroy you."

Not bothering to struggle as she knew it was pointless,Haley watched with irratation as her surreptitious methods were being foiled,as the still grinning goblin brought outa brass Genie's lamb and rubbing it with his small palm greedily,observed as a rolling steam of blue smoke curled out of it's pointed tip and a weary-looking green Genie appeared from it,

"Yes..."The Genie began slowly and then shuddered in digust as he eyes fell on the eager-looking Goblin,"... What is it this time?_Master_."

But before Herbert could open his mouth to make his ultimate wish,something made him pause and look right directly above Haley's head,as if he had just seen something out of this world.With perked curiousty at to why he had ceased to makehis wish,Haley turned her eyes skyward and saw that very instant,something slash the rope out of nowhere.Without even getting a chance to blink,she toppled down to the ground and the net which had contained her,lay underneath her claws.

Back Home...

For some reason or another,Haley couldn't get the events that had lead up to her capturing Herbert and his henchmen and also making sure that the Genie's got sent back to wherever they had come from home,as she made her way onto her stoop and reached out to grasp the doorknob.But something made her hault and then absently turning it anyways,was surprised to see that the entire livingroom was dark and quiet.

"Um,hello?"Haley called out uncertainly,as she took a few careful steps into the black and almost forbidding home,"Mom?Dad?Is anyone here?"

"Surprise!"came a cheery unison of voices,as her Father,Mother,Grandfather,Fu Dog,Jake,Rose,Skyler and Friends flipped the switch and revealed what appeared to be a sort of celebration with a large cake to the right of the room onalong,sheeted table and some random gifts on it as well,"Happy One-Year Anniversy Haley!"

Quite a bit tooken back,Haley only could stand in perplexion,until Jake gestured up to a long banner with streamers and ballons on it that read,**Happy United American Dragon Celebration**,written on it in bold print.All she could do was smile,as they all started in on telling stories,opening presents,eating cake and recalling other certain things.

A few hours later...

Haley sighed heavily,as she watched everyone start to exit and say their goodbyes.It had been nice to see Jake and Rose,who she hadn't seen for a few months and everyone else who felt it was right to celebrate everything that she had apparently forgotten that had tooken place only a year ago.From meeting the New Dark Dragon to finding Jake to restoring some of the Phoenix population to finally vanquishing the Dark Dragon.

But as she turned to head up stairs,that's when the feeling of what she had been trying to put behind her surfaced and her mournful regret for what she had done set in.Even though she knew it had been right,deep down,she still cared about him.Sadly,she didn't know if he felt the same.

_He tried to annilate me even after he found out about me,_Haley thought bitterly,trying to keep those horrible thoughts from resurfacig,_But if he had given it a second thought,would he have reconsidered his actions,if I hadn't snapped around and fired_..._would he have_...

Unknowing tears filled her eyes,as she climbed to the top of the staircase and trudged to her room,but her vision started to blur as she couldn't keep her eyes from watering almost excessively.Taking in a deep and concentrated breath,Haley opened the door to her room and ran over to flop down on her tiredly.The sensation of it all was beginning to drain her of her normally highly protivated and perky energy,finally releasing some of her impercipient emotions in one exhale of air,Haley pulled out the medium-sized Phoenix feather that Jake had slipped her before leaving.

_I know how wonderful Phoenix's are,but why did he give me one of their feathers?_She pondered curiously,even though the intention behind her older brother's gift was still unknown,it was still nice to look at with it's red and orange glossy,shimmery coatand it's occasional sparks of firey embers that sputtered out every now and again,_I guess I'll never know_.

"Hey,"Someone said from outside her window,while tapping out just loud enough for her to hear,"Um...American Dragon,right?"the Genie from before appeared when she reluctantly got up to awnser it,"I just wanted to thank you for freeing all us Genie's earlier today,not to sound ill-tempered,but those Goblin's were a bunch of slobs if you ask me."

"Glad you apperciate it,"Haley told him with a halfhearted smile,but quirked a brow as she could suddenly tell that he was here for a reason other then to thank her,"Is there something else that I can help you with?"

"Well..."The Genie started to say slyly,a spark of interest flashing in his aquatic eyes,"It's regularly againist Genie policy,"he shifted his gaze from looking over at something else to meet her eyes,as he continued on somewhat in a partial whisper of a voice,"Since Hobbit guy didn't get his last wish back there,I thought that maybe you should get to make it."

A wide grin started to spread across her face as well,but then it quickly faded as she had second thoughts,"That's very generous of you,"she told him kindly,starting to place her hand back on the metal frame of the window to bring it back down,"But I just can't accept it,sorry."

Knowing that even though it was a very tempting offer,that one of the three main Genie rules were you couldn't bring people who had already passed onback and then the other reason was merely because it would be selfish in her mind._Still,_she rapted to herself longingly,while twirling the feather shooting tiny pinches of flare upwards between her fingers and closing her eyes just lightly,"I wish I could know how he felt about me truely,just to know if he had any remorse at all for what he did..."

Some time later...

Their was some sort of presence lingering near her,Haley could just barely feel whoever it was looking at her.But although she couldn't open her eyes,she knew insticntively the person was nervous.Slowly but surely,Haley began to sit up with her eyes still closed together tightly and the notion that someone wasn't far from where she could sense them.

"Haley,"A soft voice talked to her scrupingly,as she rubbed her eyes hastily to the sound of a young man's voice,which seemed very familiar but unplaceable at the moment,"Are you awake?"he went on to ask with hesistation and she could hear the person stepping back,"I can leave if you want,I just wanted to come by and see if you were okay."

She was about to snap at the still unidentifed intruder,when she nearly fell over in awe at the sight before her,a very worried yet very insecure Alex Robinson was standing just a few feet from her.He looked a bit older and he was wearing a white T-shirt with crisp dark denim jeans,but he looked like he was somewhat confused and a little be anxious to be there.

"Y-y-you're alive!"Haley screamed in instant elation at the sight of the boy she use to start to have affection for,but the word 'use' hungloosely in her mind and she narrowed her eyes on him angerily,but her voice cracked the next time she spoke,"You...you shouldn't be here.What am I saying?You _can't _be here!You're...you're..."she then took notice how squirmish and uncertain he was by all of it as well,"What are you doing here,Alex?"

"I'm not all entirely sure,I mean,I know I've been around here and there,"He began to explain timidly,easing a little when she seemed to show some understanding,"The last thing I clearly remember was finding out you're idenity and then telling you I had to do my job anyways,then our powers clashed and everything went black...I saw different things flash by me and I've even seen you a few times since then,but I could never talk to you,"shrugging some,he dug his hands in his pockets and diverted his gaze to her window to look at passing cars,"All that time,I never thought it was you.But I haven't been in my physical body until now and I don't even know if this is real or not.It's so blank,I don't even know what else to say to you after all this time you've been getting on with you're life and me...well besides school and stuff...not really having a life."

"Either way,"She told him warily,taking a few catious steps towards him,"You did some pretty wrong things,"but her gaze was automatically caught on the cars going by outside her window also,however,she made it a point to look back up at him and this time he did as well,"I didn't want it to happen the way it did but I understand what you told me about you're fate.It's been hard,but from what you said,you've been through alot and..."

"That's no excuse,"Alex interupted her abruptly,as he put an arm on the window and shifted his gaze out once more,"I should have never have tried to go through with that attack,you shouldn't have been forced to do what you did,"his eyes closed just briefly to conceal any trace of tear shed,as he turned to look solemnly into Haley's eyes,"It was a snap decision,I had finally given in when I should have held fast.You think you did the right thing and you might have...I know it wasn't my fault for what he did to me now but it was my choice to go on believing he still had a hold on me like he had when I was a child,I'm sorry if I hurt you Haley."

"I don't think I can forgive you for some things,"Haley turned her eyes away from his,but in a flash she was staring right back at him with spirited ones,"But I will accept you,because you're my friend and I still love you."

"I can't believe you just said that,I...I...I always loved you too Haley."

The two finally found the courage to approach each other and embraced if nothing else,he felt so warm and soild that Haley thought he just had to be real.Through all they had been through and all the troubles and speical moments their relationship had gone through from being at firstakward,then strong,then strained and then now made anew,almost seemed worth it and nearly made the past seem like almost nothing.

"Haley,"Alex whispered in her ear gently,as he reached over to kiss her one quick time on the lips and then starting to walk backwards with her hands in his say,"I have to go now,"he was apprehensive when she took on a befuddled look,"I know it seems hasty,but my physical strength can't last here anymore and I can feel it.I have to go back to being pure energy and live out the remainder of my exsistence out in the world."

"What do you mean?"Haley asked him with worry filling her eyes,everything seeming to fall apart again at the mention of his departure once again,"You can't go,"she impulsively wrapped her arms around his back,as he pulled her in close as well,"Alex,I want you to stay with me!"

"I want to too,but I can't because then my life force will dissolve completely,"Alex told her ruefully,as he began to back away and the tips of their fingers slipped farther and farther away,"But just promise me one thing before I go,"he asked her hopefully,as he reached over one last time to wip a single tear that was streaking down her medium brown cheek,as he then started to descend through the wall,"That you'll remember me..."

Grunting,Haley screwed her face as she sat up from a sprawled out postion on her bed and looking with uncertainty outside,saw the familiar pale orange and red sun starting to rise alerting everyone it was Morning.But as she got ready to cross from her window to her closet,the recent event that had involved her seeing Alex again came back at that moment and made her ponder on whether or not it had all been a dream.

But glancing down at her feet,she saw with astonishment that small bits of fading yellow embers were leading from her bed to right about where Alex and her had forgave each other,embraced each other and then seperated.With a feeling of implementation,Haley resumed heading over to her closet,but not before turning to look at the shadow of a Dragon flying right past her window and then turn to head into the dawning sky above and beyond the world of humanity,magic and mystery,she grinned casually as she recalled what the image of Alex in his Dragon form was,

"I'll remember if you will."

The End.


End file.
